Salve Jorge/Música
''Salve Jorge, Música original de Alexandre de Faria'' right|230px #''Tema épico'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema de Théo) #''Winds of Capadocia'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema incidental) #''Tema sem voz'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Tema de São Jorge'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Tema de Morena e Théo'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema de Morena y Théo) #''Dreaming'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Bolero romântico'' - Alexandre de Faria #''From here to there'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Suspense trompas'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Turtango'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema de Lívia) #''The way back to Bosphorus'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema de locación: Turquía) #''Don Quixote de La Capadocia'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema del núcleo turco) #''Véus de Cléo'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema de Cléo / tema de danza) #''Stambul'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Tambores da guerra'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Doomsday'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Purgação'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Pipes of winds'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Hypnoticon'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Dance gypsy club'' - Alexandre de Faria #''Desafio turco'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema del núcleo turco) #''Samba de Ladeira'' - Alexandre de Faria (tema del núcleo brasileño) Salve Jorge Vol. 1 right|230px #''Esse cara sou eu'' - Roberto Carlos (tema de Théo y Morena) #''Alma de guerreiro'' - Seu Jorge (tema de apertura) #''Me deixas louca (Me vuelves loco)'' - Maria Rita (tema de Bianca y Zyah) #''Favela Fashion Week'' - Leandro Sapucahy (tema de Locación: Complexo do Alemão) #''Tristeza'' - Diogo Nogueira (tema de Locación: Complexo do Alemão) #''Sorte e azar'' - Barão Vermelho #''Vive'' - Maria Bethânia / Djavan (tema de Aída y Nunes) #''Fazendo coisa boa ''- Tchê Garotos (tema de Miro) #''Quando o Amor Acontece'' - Nana Caymmi (tema de Stenio y Bianca) #''Tiranizar'' - Caetano Veloso (tema de Antônia y Celso) #''Meu corpo quer Você'' - Naldo / Preta Gil (tema de Drika y Pepeu) #''Não me compares (No me compares)'' - Ivete Sangalo / Alejandro Sanz (tema de Stenio y Helô) #''Mais Um Na Multidão'' - Erasmo Carlos / Marisa Monte (tema de Érica) #''Amor Surreal'' - Alcione (tema de Deuzuíte) #''É nois fazê parapapá ''- Sorriso Maroto / Michel Teló (tema de Locación: Complexo do Alemão) #''Furdúncio'' - Roberto Carlos (tema de Lurdinha y Caíque) #''Aquele abraço ''- Tim Maia #''Mesmo que seja eu'' - Ney Matogrosso (tema de Aída y Rachel) ''Salve Jorge Vol. 2'' right|230px #''Gatinha Assanhada'' - Gusttavo Lima (tema de Lurdinha) #''Mineirinha Ferveu'' - Paula Fernandes #''Bará Berê Berê'' - Cristiano Araújo (tema de Pescoço) #''Ela Tá Beba Doida'' - Gaby Amarantos #''Ousadia e Alegria'' - Thiaguinho #''Dança Sensual'' - Mc Koringa (tema de Vanúbia) #''Dança do Bole Bole'' - Péricles (tema de Locação: Complexo do Alemão) #''Celebrar'' - Jamil e Uma Noites #''De Cara Pro Gol ''- Jeito Moleque (tema de Élcio) #''Toda Gostosa'' - Mc Leozinho #''Funk do Alemão'' - Mc Mingau ''Salve Jorge Vol. 3: Internacional'' right|230px #''I'll never love this way again'' - Jesuton (tema de Théo y Morena) #''93 million miles'' - Jason Mraz (tema de Ayla y Zyah) #''Hurts like Heaven'' - Coldplay #''Red'' - Taylor Swift (tema de Rosângela) #''Tres palabras'' - Luis Miguel (tema de Théo y Lívia) #''They very thought of you'' - Tony Bennett / Ana Carolina (tema de Érica y Théo) #''All of you'' - Colbie Caillat #''What could have been love'' - Aerosmith (tema de Carlos y Antônia) #''Ride'' - Lana Del Rey (tema de Aisha) #''It was almost like a song'' - Dionne Warwick (tema de Berna y Mustafá) #''Lights'' - Ellie Goulding #''Finally found you'' - Enrique Iglesias / Sammy Adams #''Sleep'' - Allen Stone (tema de Bianca) #''Golden people'' - Mister Jam / JACQ & King Tef #''Girl on fire'' - Alicia Keys (tema de Bianca y Zyah) #''Shattered dreams'' - Cyndi Lauper (tema de las traficadas) #''My favorite girl'' - P9 (tema de Russo #''As long you love me'' - Ordinarius #''I'm in the mood for love'' - Rod Stewart + música *''Descontrolar'' - João Bosco & Vinícius *''Ederlezi ''- Goran Bregovic *''Eline Düştüm ''- Emir *''Gas Gas'' - Goran Bregovic *''Holocaust'' - Ceza *''Mashala Mashala'' – Goran Bregovic *''Ne siam kurve tuke, sijam prostitutke'' - Goran Bregovic *''Şımarık ''- Tarkan *''Tuttum Birakmam'' - Nazan Öncel